


Zucchini Braids

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [79]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Genderqueer Sirius Black, Hair Braiding, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Lily rants about her soulmate as she braids Sirius' hair.





	Zucchini Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
Author’s Note: If they’re Helga & Salazar reincarnated as Lily & James, which is the ship being shipped?

(^^)  
**Zucchini Braids**  
(^^)

"It's not that I don't still love him, you know," Lily explained as her fingers separated Sirius' hair into the number of strands she wanted. Sirius hummed absently. The hair brushing part of these braiding sessions always put in him in a deep state of relaxation. It did in every single life they all managed to find each other in, all the way back to the first one that they could all remember. Godric Gryffindor, by any name and in any life, loved having someone play with his hair. "It's just that, this time, he can be such a _toe-rag_."

"That hasn't been a popular saying in at least three centuries," Sirius muttered. She hissed in mild irritation. That had to be one of the most annoying thing about this whole 'soulmates reincarnate together' nonsense. She had liked some of the things that had fallen out of fashion, damn it. Why waste perfectly decent things just because they're old? Very few insults ever truly became out of date, and while more people wore shoes habitually, making toe-rags a thing of past, calling someone a toe-rag still had the implications of being annoyingly stinky. Right?

"Well, I'm bring it back," she declared with sheer stubbornness. She would, too. If Godric kept his appreciation of having his hair played with, then one thing that she always kept was her determination to see her goals through to the very end. You can take the badger out of the sett, after all, but it's still going to be a badger at the end of the day. Wearing Godric's colors did nothing to change that about her.

"Maybe if you give James a chance," Sirius murmured, "he'll be able to prove that he's still the dashing Salazar you fell in love with."

"Or I could hex him," Lily offered like it was no more than ordering takeaway for dinner, "and then refuse to speak to him until our next life."

"Well, if you're going to do that," Sirius countered, "then you might as well stab him again and get it all over with."

"That was different," she protested. Her fingers continued moving as she absently wove the strands together. "He had that coming. Both you idiots could have died with that reckless stunt you pulled!"

"Yes," Sirius acknowledged, "but we didn't die."

"Not for lack of trying." She tied off the braid. "That's you done. Now it's my turn."

"Fishtail or Dutch?"

_"French."_

"I feel I should probably remind you that actually killing James might raise a lot of questions."

"Only if they find his body."

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 11); MC4A  
Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC (x2); Bow Before the Blacks; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux  
House: Hufflepuff  
Assignment No.: Term 11 – Assignment 03  
Subject (Task No.): n/a  
Other Hogwarts Challenges: Romance Awareness [D15] (Soulmates Reincarnate)(Fantasy); Insane House Challenge [104] (Reincarnation); 365 [104] (Waste); Galleon ("Yes, but we didn't die.")  
Space Address (Prompt): n/a  
Representation(s): James Potter/Lily Evans; Lily Evans & Sirius Black (QPR)  
Bonus Challenges: Grease Monkey; Abandoned Ship; In the Trench; Surprise!; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Found Family; Nontraditional; Zucchini Bread; Unwanted Advice; Car in a Tutu; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi; Machismo; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Wind Beneath)  
Tertiary Bonus Challenges: HoSE (Caprice); FR (Liberation); SN (Rail)  
Word Count: 431


End file.
